Feeling
by namatakpentinglah
Summary: Ini ganti summary ya maaf sebelumnya salah. Ini menceritakan kisah Kaisoo yang adalah kakek nenek dari Baekhyun. Cuma itu aja hehe. Genderswitch ya ini


**Feeling**

**Cast : ** Kai, Do, Sehun, Luhan, Taemin, Donghae, Ryeowook, Baekhyun.

**Pairing :** KaiSoo.

**Genre : **Romance and Fantasy.

**Rated : M **

**Warning : GenderSwitch, **GenderAge**, **OOC (Out Of Chara),**  
><strong>**memamerkan adegan NC (NO CHILDERN)****,  
><strong>anda mungkin akan mendapati kesalahan edit pada bacaan,  
>dan bacaan yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD.<p>

**Recommended : **Persiapkan emosi yang labil.

**Disclaimer : **Saya menghargai sebuah nama dan cerita ini milik saya, murni dari pemikiran imajinatif saya.

.

.

**BACA PAKAI PERASAAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memulai hari. Semua orang tentu sangat berharap hari ini di lewati dengan sangat lancar dan memberi pengalaman gembira yang tak terlupakan. Itu juga yang diharapkan seorang pemuda bernama Kim Jong In.

"Good luck hyung, thanks." Itu adalah suara Kim Jong In.

"Jong, tak ku jemput hari ini. Bagaimana ?" Kakaknya sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya karena, adiknya sudah siap beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Memangnya aku bayi huh ?"

"Yap. Kau bayi! Bahkan kau tak pernah punya pacar."

"Singel masalahnya apa Kim Taemin ? Dasar tukang pamer kau. Memangnya aku playboy seperti dirimu ?" Sang kakak hanya menatap dingin adiknya dan membalikan mobilnya.

"Aku pulang jam 8 malam katakan pada eomma. Bye!"

"Hyung sialan! Pagi-pagi menghancurkan mood saja."Setelah mengucapkan itu Jong In langsung berjalan santai ke arah kelasnya tak perduli seberapa berkilaunya dirinya di hadapan kau hawa.

Perdebatan, persaingan, dan pertengkaran dalam hidup apalagi dengan saudara sekandung itu wajar kan ? Asal tidak menimbulkan dendam apalagi yang berlarut-larut. Setidaknya itu akan kalian rasakan jika di hatimu ada cinta kasih. Cinta kasih itu luar biasa pengaruhnya menurutku ^-^

_Oke back to Jong In .._

Sebenarnya Jong In itu BIASA SAJA! Hanya ia punya ciri khas, ciri khas yang sangat menonjol catat SANGAT MENONJOL, dimata kaum hawa. Jong In tak bisa dikatakan pendek karena ia memiliki 182 cm panjang tubuh. Jong In juga tak bisa dikatakan loyo karena ia memiliki tubuh tegap dengan otot yang menonjol di masing-masing bagian dengan ukuran sedang. Rambutnya selalu berantakan karena bila sudah disisir pun **oleh ibunya** akan ia acak-acak lagi karena reflek, bisa dikatakan Jong In benci kerapihan tapi nyatanya tidak juga sih. Asal tau saja ia tak pernah mandi ke sekolah karena menurutnya mandi pagi itu sama saja mati kedinginan jadi, ia hanya mencuci muka, gosok gigi dan semprot sana sini parfum. Seragamnya rapih kok tapi karena Jong In termasuk anak hiperaktif yeah begitulah jadinya keadaan seragamnya, kusut sana sini. Tapi memang dasar auranya memikat jadi para kaum hawa tak ada yang menyadari sisi Jong In yang lain, dimata mereka Jong In idaman secara visual.

Wah Jong In sudah sampai di kelasnya tuh.

Setelah menaruh tasnya di meja dekat pintu kelas, Jong In menghampiri teman karibnya. Nama temannya itu Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun itu berwajah mengerikan dan terkesan tak banyak bicara juga mengeluarkan uara dingin penuh misteri yang sangat kentara, jika kalian baru mengenalnya. Tapi, setelah dekat denganya kalian tidak akan sungkan-sungkan mengatakan '_Aku bukan temannya_' atau '_Aku tak kenal dia_' agar kalian tak kena perasaan malu tingkat maksimal di depan umum.

"Hun, udah Sosio ?" Sehun hanya mengangguk. "Belum nomor Sembilan gue. Bisa menjelaskan alasanmu ? Nah gue stuck disitu. Matematika aja lah yang logis, gue lalap sini sampe beratus-ratus soal juga."

"Udah salin aja jawaban gue. Basa basi lu jelek, nilainya E." Smirk sambil kepala di mainkan ke kanan dan ke kiri. _Mengejek ala Sehun itu lucu dan menyebalkan di saat yang bersamaan._

"Cukup lu contohin jawaban lu ntar otak kreatif gue mencerna sendiri."

Akhirnya tugas Jong In selesai tepat saat bel berkumandang. Sosiologi itu pelajaran pertama untuk hari ini. Guru masuk kelas dan menjelaskan, dimulai lah saat-saat membuang waktu untuk mendengarkan pelajaran padahal kelulusannya di tentukan hanya tiga hari dan tes perguruan tinggi negeri hanya sehari. _Bosan tapi ini lah hidup._

Mau tau alasan Jong In sekolah disini ? Ya, selain otaknya lumayan.

Ssssttt …

Itu

Semua

Karena

Hi

Hi

Hihihihihi ...

.

.

_Do Kyung Soo_

Kyungsoo itu deket banget sama Jong In. Mereka engga punya status selain **teman. **Jong In juga engga keberatan dengan status itu. Bisa dibilang mereka itu saling suka tapi punya sifat cuek gitu jadi aja engga bisa nentuin sikap sama kurang peka terhadap perasaan sendiri. _Namanya juga anak labil lah ya_

Tuh.

Itu liat yang itu orangnya.

Ih masih ga keliatan ? Sini geseran dikit makanya.

Tuh cewe yang lagi jalan itu. Yang di rangkul sama Kakak Ketua OSIS yang so malaikat itu. _Ih bisa tolong ga momentnya di skip gitu huh~_

"Hai hyung. Mau kemana ? Pagi-pagi gini udah ngegaet cewe jadi-jadian gitu. Mau di adili dimana ? Ikut ah ya." Tentu itu suara Jong In. Sekarang ada rapat OSIS jadi mau tak mau, suka tidak suka harus tuh ninggalin mata pelajaran penting demi ngumpul dan padahal cuma bercandaan doang ujung-ujungnya bukan rapat di ruang OSIS tuh.

"Tadi ada yang berbicara ?" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan muka so ketakutan dan berlindung di lengan sang Ketua OSIS yang bernama lengkap Kim Jeon Myun.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya kutu yang akan menghisap darahmu Nyonya Do." Jong In berjalan mendahului mereka menuju ruang OSIS, memasukan kedua tangannya yang mengepal ke dalam saku celana seragam. Kaya ada rasa mengganjal di hatinya melihat moment itu._ Please itu namanya CEMBURU!_

"Darahku itu Suci Tuan Jong In yang terhormat. Kau akan mati jika meminumnya walau setetes saja." Kyungsoo sudah tepat berada di belakang Jong In sekarang, memasang ancang-ancang untuk loncatan tinggi yang bertujuan menjitak kepala Kim Jong In. Katakan lah Kyungsoo itu pendek bila disandingkan dengan orang tinggi seperti Jong In. Tingginya hanya 168 cm saja soalnya tapi, itu cukup tinggi di antara siswi-siswi di sekolahan.

Berhenti berjalan dan mengelak ke samping. Jong In berhasil menghindari serangan Kyungsoo dan langsung berlari melesat ke ruang OSIS. Sesampainya di ambang pintu ia melakukan tarian konyol yang membuat Kyungsoo naik pitam.

_Mereka konyol ?_

_Apa ?_

_Menurutmu biasa aja ?_

_Ih masa sih ? Kok jahat kamunya._

Bel pulang sekolah adalah waktu yang sangat di tunggu seluruh murid di seluruh penjuru dunia setelah pengumuman hari libur dan pengumuman adanya rapat guru atau acara penting di sekolah. Begitu pula dengan Jong In.

Jong In keluar kelas bersama Sehun. Mereka ada acara bersama hari ini yaitu mengikuti salah seorang kakak kelas pindahan dari China yang katanya luar biasa cantik dan mendapat julukan "Barbie" di sekolah itu. Mereka mengikutinya dengan alasan konyol seorang Oh Sehun. Oh mari kita flashback saat istirahat tadi.

"Jong In tolong hatiku dirasuki setan." Itu Sehun.

"Setan mana yang mau merasuki rekannya sendiri huh ?"

"Jong jantungnya diem Jong." Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Ia sampai memegangi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. _Sebut saja Sehun lebay._

"Hun, obat anti idiotikum yang gue kasih tadi malem lu minum kaga ?"

"Serius Jong tadi malaikat lewat. Baunya masih nempel di idung gue Jong."

"Lu punya hidung aja kaga berfungsi Hun! Apalagi otak."

"Tadi ada malaikat Jong. MALAIKAT!" Baru kali ini Jong In melihat binar-binar bintang terpancar di mata Oh Sehun yang sedang mendrama di depannya. "Malaikatnya jatuh nimpa gue Jong. Untung darah di idung gue masih kekontrol."

"Jatuhnya kaya apa ?" Jong In pose berfikir _mode on_.

"Memalukan Jong! Gue keseleo depan toilet kelas 12, Hanjir. Abis nganter tugas dari si Jung penyihir, itu efek mantra kesialannya tapi kaga membawa malapetaka Jong. DAMN I LOVE IT!"

"Kumur-kumur Hun!"

"Gue keseleo. Jadi jatuh beruntun! Nah, si malaikat itu jatuh nimpa gue. JONG MAU KEMANA ?"

"UKS, Hun! Sini gue anter. Malu gue temenan sama lu klo otak lu mode waras! Takutnya tadi lu kena benturan yang …. "Jong In menoleh dengan wajah jail yang sangat kental tapi mukanya berubah serius dan mengkerut setelah melihat sosok cool seorang Oh Sehun terpajang.

Oh jadi Sehun sudah besar dan ternyata normal ya _haha_. Dan huwih selera dia oke banget, mana kakak kelas lagi. Nyalinya geude banget ini bocah! Tapi setara juga sama bibit bebet bobot keluarganya dan tampang dia yang **yah lumayan lah ya**.

Skip.

Pokoknya akhirnya Sehun jadi pacar Luhan si kakak kelas Barbie itu. Denger-denger dari gossip yang beredar Luhan jadian sama Sehun soalnya Sehun yang berhasil ngebobol Luhan. Tapi aku kurang paham sih ngebobol apanya, aku engga ngerti. Apa sih yang di bobol ? Emang perempuan bisa kebobolan ?

.

.

_A couple years after that_

.

.

Kim Jong In udah kaya raya banget sekarang. Umur dia udah 29 tahun bukan bocah SMA lagi kaya cerita aku barusan. Mapan banget, kriteria suami banget deh. Cuma satu yang kurang, dia terlampau cuek sama perempuan. Tau lah kalian cuma satu perempuan yang mengisi hati dia yaitu Do Kyungsoo. Cuma nih ya si Kyungsoo itu kayanya engga percaya cinta gitu. Kyungsoo belum yakin sama Jong In.

Akhirnya pada suatu malam kira-kira pukul 7 p.m, bertempat di ruangan Kim Jong In. Suatu insiden terjadi!

Siap-siap kalian bayangin yah …

Jong In duduk mengangkang di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Terus di atas paha sebelah kanannya si Jong In, kalau engga salah ya, ada perempuan montok dengan pakaian minim lagi duduk.

**DAN KYUNGSOO MELIHAT ITU!**

Jong In sama itu cewe mesra banget kalau di lihat dari sudut pandang Kyungsoo. Pose Jong In yang relax seakan memberitahukan seluru dunia bahwa kenikmatan yang diberikan cewe di pangkuannya tuh maksimal banget berimbasnya ke si Jong In.

Kyungsoo-nya langsung lari setelah menutup pintu ruang kerja Jong In cukup keras. Dia netesin air mata gitu tapi dia-nya tuh engga ngerti kenapa dia pake nangis segala. Kyungsoo akhirnya pulang aja ke apartement dia. Oh oh oh jangan bilang aku belum ngasih tau bahwa Kyungsoo itu sekertaris Jong In.

Jong In sama Kyungsoo satu kampus, satu fakultas, satu jurusan dan satu kelas. Tau sebabnya lah pasti!

Jong In ngikutin Kyungsoo itu … _Apalagi maunya emang ?_

Pokoknya dengan segala cara dan udah takdirnya lah kayanya. Jadi, Kyungsoo ga bisa jauh-jauh dari mahluk yang namanya Kim Jong In. _TAK ADA YANG MENYADARI ITU ssssstttt …_

Terus pas Kyungsoo sedang asik memasak makan malam dan galau dia udah selesai. Ada suara bel menggema. Kyungsoo matiin kompor terus ngebuka pintu tanpa liat-liat siapa tamunya.

"Kyung tadi kamu mau apa masuk ke ruangan ku ?" _itu Kim Jong In_. Please ya kuburin Kyungsoo sekarang juga.

"Ani –_menarik nafas_- aku hanya ingin menanyakan kau akan pulang bersama siapa ? Tapi –_Suara Kyungsoo engga keluar lagi omigaaaat __**help**_- …."

"Tapi ?" Please Jong In mukanya jangan resein gitu pingin aku tonjokin! _**Muka tanpa dosa DAN KAYA ORANG LINGLUNG GITU ATULAH!**__ Huwee mama, Jong In fix musnahin aja!_

"Tapi … tadi … hiks –_tuhkan air matanya keluar lagi_- kaaa … uu .. ma … hmmmp !" Jong In langsung mencium bibir suci Kyungsoo sebelum ia selesai bicara. _Ternodai. Sudah. Bangsat kau Kim !_

Jong In mendorong masuk Kyungsoo ke dalam apartement. Menutup pintunya dengan kaki dan membawa Kyungsoo ke kamarnya. Ciuman ? Jong In melumat ganas bibir Kyungsoo walau sang pemilik meronta-ronta.

_Jangan biarkan aku melihat adegan ini aaaaaaaaa …  
>Tapi aku udah liat jadi LANJUT !<em>

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?! BERENGSEK !" Itu suara Kyungsoo yang serak dan sangat penuh amarah. Jong In sudah menindih Kyungsoo di atas tempat tidurnya. Kyungsoo memukul-mukul tubuh Jong In dengan sepenuh tenanga.

Jong In membuka dasi dari kemejanya secara terburu-buru. Ia mengikat tangan Kyungsoo dengan dasinya itu pada tangannya sendiri. Ia melucuti pakaian kerja Kyungsoo, tentu dengan usaha yang ekstra karena rontaan yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

Jong In mulai menurunkan tangannya –_yang terikat dengan tangan Kyungsoo_- ke arah celana dalam hitam berenda yang tentu saja milik Kyungsoo. Otomatis tangan Kyungsoo tertarik ke bawah sesuai dengan arah tangan Jong In. Jong In mengelus celan itu dari luar dan Kyungsoo menahan suaranya dengan cara mengigit bibirnya.

Jong In melampiaskan seluruh perasaannya dan hah tau lah aku ga bisa komen …

Muka, ceklis. Bibir penuh menggoda, ceklis. Leher, ceklis. Tengkuk, ceklis. Dada montok, ceklis. Paha mulus, ceklis. Vagina becek, ceklis. Ya itu daftar tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah terjamah oleh mahluk hina ciptaan neraka yang sayangnya kece badai bernama Kim Jong In.

_Rekaman menyala kan dari tadi guys ?_

Jong In merangsang Kyungsoo dengan sangat kasar kelihatanya tapi yang Kyungsoo rasakan malah kenikmatan dan kelembutan yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Ini asik, seperti orang mabuk Kyungsoo tak dapat mengotrol dirinya.

"aahh jonghh ahh…"

"disana ahh lagih .."

Muka Kyungsoo sudah tak berbentuk. Mukanya merah padam, mulutnya terbuka dan terus mendesahkan nama Jong In tentu saja, jangan lupakan peluh yang menumpuk dan terakhir adalah sungai kering sisa aliran tangisan di pipinya.

Jong In berhasil menemukan titik ternikmat dan kebetulan itu kelemahan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah pasrah saja tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti pergerakan Jong In yang menggenjotnya. Kelihatan sekali kan wajah nikmat Jong In ?

_Oh rekam lebih dekat! Haha._

"ah Jong sakiit." Kyungsoo menggeliat di bawah Jong In. Dari tadi kegiatan memaju-mundurkan benda panjang Jong In di dalam Kyungsoo belum selesai. Si Jong In kejantanannya terbuat dari apa sampai susah sekali klimaksnya ? dooooh!

"aaah …" Omo! Suara bass Jong In sebelum klimaks nih.

Mereka menarik nafas. Jong In memandang Kyungsoo dan begitu pun sebaliknya.

.

.

_Plaaak_

_._

_._

Ah itu pasti sakit ya Jong ? MAMPUS!

"Kau memerawani ku BODOH! KAU PIKIR AKU INI WANITA JALANG HAH ? TAK KUSANGKA KELAKUANMU SANGAT BEJAD KIM JONG IN! AKU BERHENTI! AKU AKAN MENGIRIM SURAT PENGUNDURAN DIRIKU BESOK KE KANTORMU!" Jong In menulikan telinganya.

Jong In terduduk di tepi ranjang dan hanya bisa memandangi kekacauan di kamar Kyungsoo tanpa ada niat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Kyungsoo.

"hiks ….." Kyungsoo menangis setelah menarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang naked. Selimutnya tadi terjatuh ke bawah kasur.

Jong In memakai celana dalamnya. Ia lalu menidurkan dirinya di sebelah Kyungsoo, otomatis Kyungsoo menggeser posisi duduknya.

"Ah…" Itu suara kesakitan bukan desahan!

"Sakit kan Kyung ? Istirahatlah, aku juga lelah –_Jong In memeluk paha Kyungsoo yang dilapisi selimut_- Wanita tadi itu Taemin Hyung asal tau saja dan dia sedang membersihkan mataku yang kelilipan. Oh soal bajunya dia sedang kena sial sampai kena hukuman menjadi yeoja satu minggu penuh karena kalah taruhan sepak bola kemarin." Jong In berceloteh sambil menutup mata tapi kemudia ia ingat sesuatu jadi ia terduduk lagi di sebelah Kyungso dan kali ini Kyungsoo diam.

Jong In memandangi Kyungsoo dulu dan menampilkan smirk lalu bertanya, "Kenapa kau menangis saat meninggalkan ruangan ku tadi ?"

_Kyungsoo terdiam._

"Memang kau itu apa ku Kyung ?" Seringai Jong In makin lebar.

"Kau bukan sahabatku kan ?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kau bukan pacarku Kyung!" Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah.

"Kau bukan tunanganku!" Kyungsoo mulai terisak.

"Kau Cuma calon istriku saja .." Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudia menggeleng dan menatap Jong In.

Yang di tatap sedang asik melihat-lihat handphonenya sendiri. "Ayo ambil selca setelah bercinta Kyung. Ini malam pertamaku haha aku sudah tidak perjaka lagi karena mu Kyung. Say iiiiiii … -_Jong In benar-benar mengabadikan moment itu_- Kyung kau kenapa ?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan tuan Kim ? Aku .. aku tak mengerti." Kyungsoo menunduk, suaranya lemah sekali.

"Yaaa kau itu calon istriku. Aku sudah melamarmu ke orang tua-mu kemarin, tentu saja aku didampingi Kim Dong Hae dan Nyonya Kim juga Taemin hyung dan Nonna istrinya. Kami sudah menetapkan tanggalnya, undangan 2 hari lagi jadi dan kau tinggal pilih baju Kyung. Ah cincinnya kita pilih bersama setelah kau bisa berjalan. Maafkan aku merobek selaput daramu Kyung. Hehehe." Nada sing a song khas Kim Jong In dan wajah garang yang menjadi hello kitty.

.

.

_A couple weeks before that's insiden_

.

.

" Jong !"

"Hmm .."

"Jong !"

"Hmm …"

"JONG !"

"Ku sobek-sobek mulutmu Tuan Oh!"

"Aku akan memberitahukanmu cara mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Yah ini pengalamanku mendapatkan Luhan nonna sebenarnya." Smirk

Sehun membisikan rahasia menadapatkan Luhan (Sang rusa kesayangan) yang sekarang telah menghasilkan 2 jagoan bermarga Oh. _Wink~_

Setelah mendengar rencana Oh Sehun yang brilliant, mereka berdua tertawa. Tawa khas lelaki. Tawa yang penuh dengan aura _hentai. Tawa hina yang sialnya keren!_

_._

_._

_._

Yah, selesai sudah ceritaku tentang Nenek dan Kakek.

Aku disini adalah Kim Baekhyun, umurku 22 tahun. ibuku namanya Kim Ryeowook berumur 50 tahun dan entahlah aku lupa nama asli ayahku karena ia meninggal bahkan lebih dulu sebelum Kakek dan Nenek.

Sebelum meninggal karena usia dan penyakit yang menggerogoti kakek dan nenek. Mereka selalu menceritakan kisah cinta mereka. Yah gejala pikun memang selalu seperti ini kan ? Mengenang masa-masa lalu yang menurut memori mereka menyenangkan. Aku mencintai kalian, selalu berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena sudah menciptakan dan menempatkanku dalam keluarga ini.

Yah aku berharap suatu saat aku bisa merajut kisah cinta yang seru seperti kakek nenek. Pria konyol mendatangiku seperti kakek hehe.

Aku sangat bangga jadi cucu mereka. Aku merindukan mereka~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini lagi-lagi Oneshoot dan lagi-lagi Kaisoo.

Ngerti ceritanya ga ?

Kalau ga ngerti maafkan aku yaaaaa,  
>aku cuma ingin oneshoot yang ini beda dari oneshoot yang kemarin aku publish.<br>Aku Cuma author yang sedikit gila kalau menyampaikan aspirasi dan aku bukan seorang ahli bahasa. Aku hanya orang yang menyukai matematika dan menulis itu cuma sebuah ke-isengan belaka.

Makasih banyak responnya yang kemaren.  
>Duh seneng banget views-nya ada 1,308sampai hari ini. Yah walau gatau mereka ngerti atau engga tapi buat aku seneng banget.<br>aku happy banget ternyata tulisan aku ga jelek dan dimengerti kalian para reader yang udah review.

FF yang lain serius masih di kerjain hahahaha.

Oiya yang minta squel Butuh Sentuhan jawabannya **tidak ada**.  
>Idenya belum datang mengetuk otakku.<p>

Terimakasih

Bandung, 19 Desember 2014


End file.
